


Smitten by the Stable Boy

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Series: The House of the Phoenix [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Grey's Anatomy RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Roleplay Logs, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: Channing books the new guy who happens to be the stable boy, but he's surprised by just how much he likes him. Maybe even too much.





	Smitten by the Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a log that was a part of a game on GJ called The Maison Phoenix about 13 years ago, about a secret society of rich men that owned sexual slaves. It was an AU real person game, you just took the name and likeness of someone and played a character. I have not spoken to anyone from this game in about that long and Gj is long dead, but I have a few of these logs that I will cobble together as a series.
> 
> This one was slightly different as it was never finished but it had a LOT of backstory for Channing so I cobbled an ending to it.

Eric's fingers had gripped the table through the whole prepping. It was still odd, he knew about prepping, but he was normally never on the receiving end of it. He was brought into the cleaners, rather reluctantly. After the last scene his thoughts on this place worsened. After the prepping he was brought to the dressing room and told to wear whatever he felt comfortable in. He found a pair of jeans that while a little tight in the ass, they fit almost perfectly everywhere else, and a plain tshirt that once again was a little too tight. He was lead to the scening room, a few deep breaths. He could get this slave thing down. He was pushed slightly into the door, and he knelt down. It was odd to see a frame like his bending over. He knew what he was supposed to say, but the moment he bent down it flew out the window.

When the door was opened to let the new slave in, Channing had been waiting patiently, wearing his standard prettyboy button up and slacks. 

"Welcome..." He said, turning, but once his eyes laid on the newest boy, he stopped and had to gulp for air. 

"I--uh--huuuh...." He chewed his lip, forgetting all he was about to say. "I---I'm Channing..." He said, offering him a hand up. "You're a slave?"

Eric's eyes moved up the figure in front of him, and noted the hand out for him to grab. He hesitated a moment, but took his hand and stood. He towered 3 inches higher than the master before him, and was a bit bulkier. That was an oddity, wasn't it? 

"Yes'ir." He said in his sweet southern accent filtered through. He forgot master, oops.

Channing blushed and looked away, biting his lip. He didn't notice the master thing, and he didn't like his slaves feeling they had to say it anyway. 

"W-well... most of them aren't as good lookin' as you." He said with his own southern accent. "And you would be?"

Eric watched the man blush, and heard the accent. His own was starting to fade after the years and years of not being there, but it did come out when he wasn't thinking.. He listened to the man's question and said, "Eric.. and yourself?" He had to think sometimes when he talked to make sure it was coherent.

"I... didn't I introduce myself already? I mean... I may have forgotten to with all the... gosh you're pretty..." Channing giggled a bit and moved to sit in a chair. "Channing Tatum. Master, but nice. I don't enjoy beatin' on my boys. Well... beatin' in the sense of hurtin em."

"Ya told me your name... Ya wanted my name so... I figured I'd ask." Eric said as he continued to stand, watching him. 

"Well, ain't you just peachy?" He said a little sarcastically.

"Yeah... I know. If you didn't have to be here, you wouldn't." He said, looking up at him with a sigh. 

"Guy like you don't belong here anyway. So how do they get someone so... _guh_?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged softly, and rose a brow. 

"What d'ya mean so 'guh'?" Guh sounded like a grunt to Eric.

"I mean..." He blushed, motioning a hand behind his ear as if he had hair to brush back even if his head was shaved. "I mean you're like... the most beautiful man I ever seen. It's just... wow."

A light blush covered Eric's cheeks, and he gave a mumbled, "Thankya." He'd never really thought about it, or why he was here. He couldn't really see himself in that light. 'Most beautiful man I've ever seen' It probably something the man was saying to get in his pants.  
But if he was saying that to get in his pants... well why would he need to, because the whole point of being here was getting into someone's pants. But it was rare a slave made Channing stutter. 

"So um... talk about yourself. I like to get to know people." He smiled, looking at him slightly dazed.

But he hadn't yet, and if Eric wanted to, the man wouldn't. Eric gave a shrug, stuffing one hand on his pocket, the jeans slinging low on his hips and his other hand massaging his neck which brought the shirt up just enough to show a little bit of rock hard abs. 

"Uhm... I'mma country boy, as you can see... love horses.. Was married.." He trailed off.

"Married?" He said a little confused, feeling his heart sink a little. Great, new guy was straight. And unbelievably dreamy. And he didn't like molesting straight boys. "So you... you're..."

"I broke the prenup... I went out.. partied.. brought home.." He hesitated, eyes glancing up at him. 

"A very nice boy." With a very firm ass. He could see the man nearly fainting over him or getting sick.

"O-oh..." Hope restored! Why Channing worried about whether or not this boy cared or was gay or whatever was beyond him, but he did. "U-um... well... sorry for the um... divorce."

Eric stood waiting, still massaging his own neck, and said, "It's over with." He gave a soft shrug, shifting his feet and looking at the master.

"So... why are you here?" He asked, looking up at him with big curious eyes. "Surely something worse happened."

"The prenup." He shrugged. "Rebecca.. was a big actress.. Had influence. The prenup moved hands. Pretty much fell into these guys's laps."

"Quite literally." He frowned a bit and moved over in the chair, which was a rather large loveseat looking thing. 

"Things can be scary here, I know that. But... you know, if you ever just want to talk, I'm here for ya."

Eric looked at him, and said, "Do ya mind if I sit down?" He said softly, and ran a hand over his spiky hair. "Not needin' much t'talk about."

"Why do ya' think I moved, handsome?" He said with his trademark Channing cutesy grin, slowly regaining his composure.

"Who knows?" He gave a little grin, sitting down. As he did, the jeans and shirt had space between, tanned skin peeking out.

Channing groaned slightly at the sight, then looked away like a gentlemen. He was Channing, and he would always, first and foremost be a gentleman. "Uh..." He was going to say something but all thought vacated his brain.

"You were going to say something?" He said lightly, looking over at him. He gave a slight yawn, but shrugged it off.

"Uh-yeah... but I don't remember. Are you tired?" He asked curiously at the yawn. 

"Because y'know, there's a bed. It doesn't have to be for sex."

Eric gave a laugh, "Always tired. I work in the stables." He shrugged softly, and said, "So.. what about yourself?"

Channing grinned and pulled his legs to his chin and looked away. "Aww... I'm perty' borin'." He said with a grin.

"So? Start talkin'. Ya made me." Eric said with a dimpled smile.

Channing thought hard for a good long moment, then nodded and spoke. "M'Daddy's a politician so he don't allow me to tell anyone I like the boys. I have to stand by his side and pretend to be a young bachelor all the time, go to events with young girls who he hires just to look pretty on m'arm. And I also model. My brother owns a club in town, and I live in a condo overtop it. So... borin' for the most part."

"I wanted t'act." He shrugged, and layed back against the couch. "Gave up on that when I met Rebecca."

"Nobody should give up on their dreams." He said scooting a little closer. "Not ever. Not even here."

Eric shrugged, "I'm going to be stuck here for two and a half years.... That's enough to lose any dream, to forget who you are." He was being stubborn.

Channing bit his lip and grew a little more bold. And he was the master here, he shouldn't feel bad for it, but still he found himself taking on more the submissive role as he straddled the man's lap and softly brushed the side of his face. "Then... I'll just have to keep reminding you."

Eric was caught a little off guard as he moved into his lap, and said, "Reminding me of who I am?" He said watching the man. Most people in this place would fit in his lap like a doll in a child's.

"Yeah... Who you are. What you should be..." He said, leaning in, touching noses with him.

"And what should I be?" He said a little defiantly.

"Not a slave, that's for sure..." he said, touching his hand to Eric's chest. "Free. A brilliant actor following his dreams, is what you should be."

Eric's eyes flickered down to his hand, and back up to his face. "And you're going to remind me?" He said lightly, studying the man.

"Time in a place like this... someone's gotta offer you a glimmer of hope. A reminder that things are still good in the world." He said, looking down at him through his big dark eyes. "I can be that if you let me."

Eric's fingers slid over Channing's hips, and watched him through slightly hooded eyes. 

"You're just another master." He whispered, looking down at his lap covered by Channing's. "Who knows if you're just saying that to sweet talk me?"

"I don't sweet talk..." Channing grinned, lips hovering just above Eric's. Then he smirked and winked. "Well, I do. But I mean what I say too." He said, running both hands up Eric's chest.

"Then you're just a sweet talker who says the truth?" Those lips were a lot of temptation, so he moved to kiss them. 

Finally! God... why Channing felt like a schoolgirl around this slave, but he was so... god. And when he kissed him, his world just kind of stopped. Infatuation, christ this wasn't a good thing. Or was it? Either way he kissed back. Softly at first, then slowly slipped his tongue into it. All the while grinding his hips into the lap under him.

And here he thought it would be his job to do the grinding. Eric deepened the kiss more as Channing slipped his tongue in, and gripped Channing's hips to control the grinding. Role-reversal, much?

Indeed. But Channing didn't mind at all. He pulled his lips from the kiss (which was not an easy task, he was so invested in it) and looked the man in the eye. "I know I'm supposed to be the master and in charge here but... god I just want to please you." More than any of the other slaves he'd been with.

Eric gave a deep, humored chuckle. "Well hell, I don't think I could complain if I wanted to." He smirked softly, and continued the slight rocking of the Master's hips.

Channing nodded and leaned in, engulfing him in another kiss while tugging at his shirt. Wanting him now. "I think...." He said between kisses. "...I'll let you take control..." He groaned, tugging the shirt off his head. 

Eric gave a slightly loud noise, and tugged at Channing's shirt, pulling it over his head. Now they were evenly clothed. His hands moved over his chest, his hands seeming even large on Channing's chest.

Channing couldn't keep his lips off of the other man, groaning as his hands ran up his chest. He kissed a few more times before sliding off his lap and tugging his arm to lead him to the bed. "C'mon... I can't wait for this... I need this..." He said with bated breath. 

Eric gave a groan as their lips mashed, but when he slid off his lap, he gave as manly a whimper as anyone could, and said, "Needy, much?" He was only teasing, of course, but.. if he didn't want to feel a little bit of power in this place. Instead of being tugged towards the bed, he pretty much pushed Channing until he was on his back on the bed, and covered Channing's body with his own. 

And it was a welcome change of pace for Channing, letting him be in control. And once he was on top of him, he wrapped his arms and legs around him, kissing him wantonly, letting his hands roam all over his body. 

Eric's hands move over his body, his lips pressing close to Channing's as he ground his hips between Channing's legs. Fuck if this wasn't a nice change of pace from Viggo. He could deal with his time here if he could alternate with Channing.....

"You um..." He gasped a bit, feeling the covered hardness rub against his backside between his legs. "...oooh... I can't believe I'm saying this... wanna be inside?"

Eric's size would not disappoint, oh the contrary. He was a big boy. He groaned at those words, and said, "Fuck yes... where's the lube?" He groaned slightly, thrusting between his 'masters' legs.

Channing locked lips with him all the while fumbling his free hand to the table next to the bed, until he finally gripped a bottle. Smiling when he found it to be what he wanted, he pulled his lips from him and handed it to him. "Here..."

Eric took the bottle, and set it beside Channing's body, moving down to tug off his pants and whatever was underneath in one hard tug. As he did he moved back up the body beneath him, and took the bottle of the cool gel in his hand, and spread it over his fingers, and teased over Channing's hole. "How bad do ya want it?"

Channing shivered, and actually _squealed_ as he pushed back eagerly against his fingers, teeth chattering to himself. "You have no idea how bad... I don't think I've ever wanted it this bad..."

Eric grinned at that, kissing Channing's lips, and said, "Need it?" He murmured, pressing in a finger slowly, needing the boy to be adjusted.

"Yesss... Give it to meeee... Please..." He moaned, moving back against the finger, reaching back and clawing at the pillow, pulling it over his face to stifle his loud groans for pleasure.

He pressed in another finger, feeling that he was ready, and wanted more. He grinned softly. "I'm sorry, what?"

Channing bit into the pillow as he squeezed his insides around Eric's fingers, then at the height of his pleasure, pulled the pillow from over his face and looked at him with desire. "Fuck me!"

"What'd you say?" He said innocently as he pushed one more finger, smirking softly as he twisted and swirled his fingers. He was rock hard in his jeans, uncomfortably so, even, but he could wait a bit.

Channing squeezed once more, harder, as if to suck all his fingers in deeper as his eyes rolled back in his head. "F-f-FUCK ME! i SAID FUCK ME!"

"Yes, Master." He said only because he was starting to scream in his jeans, the mere friction of breathing bringing him steps closer. He pulled his fingers from Channing, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans, grabbing the lube once again to slick himself up before pressing against Channing. "I'm rather big... I.. relax?" He offered up a little hesitantly.

"Y-yes... it's okay." He gasped, feeling the large man-log rubbing against his backside. He really wasn't lying. "I'll deal. I just need you close to me..."

Eric slowly pushed into Channing, groaned instantly. Jesus this felt.. fuck that felt great. Eric lost a little hold on his restraint, thrusting all the way in but stopping to give him a chance to adjust to the sudden fullness.

Channing's legs wrapped around Eric as he thrust in, his lips running up the side of his neck. And his hands gripped at his bare back, wanting more of him in each thrust, needing him to be further in. "Eric... oooooh...." He moaned to himself before grasping at his hair and pulling him into a kiss.

Eric obliged to Channing, fingers knotting into his hips, pulling him to meet his thrusts. Christ he loved this. The kiss was hard and bruising, his body thrusting into him like clockwork.

"Eric!" He shivered, biting on his lip as he pushed back, sliding up and down backwards against his cock. He was big... fuck he was, but it felt so good. And not to mention he was handsome and warm. He wanted more at each passing second. "M-more please..."

"Yes, Master." He said tilting his hips, aiming for his prostate. He was so tight, and hell if he was told to stop if he even could.

"Guh... ooh!" he groaned, pushing back harder into each thrust, squeezing tighter and tighter around the man. "K-keep going..."

"I won't... oh... fucking stop..." He groaned quietly, thrusting harder and harder to reach his own breaking point, as well as Channing's. He brought his hand between them, pumping his member.

"Oh geez... j-jesus Eric!" He thrashed his head again, scratching softly down his back as he moved between his cock and his hand. "You're so good at that Eric..."

"I'm.. oh fuck.. I'm trying." He grunted, aiming once again for his prostate, so damn close that it wouldn't take too much to kill him.

Channing’s hands gripped Eric’s back, nails actually digging into his flesh. He normally didn’t like to hurt his slaves, and dammit he would apologize profusely if Eric didn’t like this. But it was in the moment and he fucking wanted it.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna… AAAaaaAaagh!” Channing couldn’t hold out any longer with the pounding his prostate was receiving from the hulking stable boy. He didn’t even have to jerk himself, he just spilled thick white globs of semen down his tan stomach. It wasn’t long before he felt his insides flooded with the white hot sperm of his lover, groaning even harder as he moved back into his thrusts until Eric slowed to a stop in him, surprising him with a tender kiss on the lips. 

Channing looked up at him when they were done, cheeks turning red once more.

“You uh… I um… I don’t let most guys do that. You… I _like_ you.” He said with a blush.

“I uh… c-can I see ya again?” He asked almost nervously.

“Well… ya’are the Master, man. It’s kinda up to you.” Eric replied in almost a smart alecy tone, but his smile was still there. Channing rolled his eyes and stole another kiss.

“Okay true but… do you _want_ to see me again?” He asked. It was important to Channing that the slaves consented, even if the whole idea of slavery defied that very purpose anyway. Besides, this feeling in his stomach he had for this one in particular… it was different. Maybe even… romantic? Who knew? Was that blasphemous? Surely the Maison would look down on a Master getting actual feelings for a slave, and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d questioned Channing’s closeness to one. They already disapproved of the false hope he constantly gave to Randy. 

Still, Eric gave a head tilt and boldly leaned in and suckled and kissed up his neck.

“...do you like horses? Because… I spend _a lot_ of time in the stables. It gets lonely sometimes…” He smirked. Channing raised an eyebrow but Eric shook his head.

“Yeah, I wan’ see ya again.”

To this Channing just grinned like a schoolgirl and wrapped his arms around him.

“Well I still have ya for another coupla hours so…” He pushed him on his back and straddled him once more.

“Let’s make the best of it.”


End file.
